bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 20: Fallen (with Finale Preview)
I looked at Roze's limp hand. I couldn't believe she was just gone. The one woman I loved was gone. It was as simple as that. I fell to my knees, overcome with sadness, and began crying for the first time in decades. I then blacked out. I was back in the reversed world that I had been in before when I lost control of my emotions. I decided to just walk around for a little bit. It wasn't like life had much meaning anymore. I could just roam there forever if I wanted to. "Shade, get up, brother. Mom and I want to talk with you." said a familiar voice. I looked up, and whom else would say that but the beautiful Sheath herself? "Why should I? Nothing matters anymore." I said as sincerely as I could be. "Well fine, if you don't want to be with me after all this, fine, Shade." I couldn't believe it. Roze was still alive. Somehow. No, that was impossible. She was crushed by a mountain. Right? Her hand went limp in mine. I didn't feel a pulse. How was she alive? "Shade, I'm dead. I assure you that much." she said. "You know your mother, Nelia? She is actually rather nice. She made some cookies for Sheath and I to share while you were slowly losing your mind." "Roze ... I admit that I love you. I honestly do, from the bottom of my heart." I said. "I know you do, Shade. And as you kept something from me, I have kept something from you." she said with a tear in her eye. "I remember Indelatra. I remember being your maid, I remember Chaos and Discord, I remember ... her being the one who played against you." I looked at Roze in shock. Why did I want this to just be a nightmare? Oh yeah, because I wanted to leave my old self in the past. "Shade, you have something to take care of. Go to Stalaria and find your kin." said Nelia, out of nowhere. She then disappeared. "We will be waiting, brother." said Sheath with a smile, just as she faded into a mist. "Shade, my darling, don't worry about me. I will always be here for you." Roze said. I knew this to be true. I knew that no matter what, she would always be there to help me. When I woke up, apparently Gaia and Senterra had dragged me with them for a while. "Sorry you two. I had some business to take care of." I muttered. That was when out of nowhere an arrow made of water zipped right toward my head and was so close to hitting me that I would feel the air coming off of it as it passed. I barely dodged it, but I got caught by a pair of massive vines that entangled me. "Show yourself!" I yelled, to no avail. I suddenly smelled smoke. I looked around and noticed that the vines I was tangled in were set on fire. "Listen, I know it's you three." I said. Just before the fire got close enough to me to burn, a katana, which was emitting Demonis Energy, sliced through the vines, setting me free. Sheath looked at me and grabbed her weapon. "I was waiting to great you, brother. The other three were waiting to at least hurt you a lot." Preview Moria looked at her guardian with a blank stare. I could sense the pain and her wishes to be with her son, and even though I didn’t want to separate the bond between mother and child like the armies of Demonia did to my siblings and our parents, I had to. It was my destiny to be the one to watch over Corbin, and I was not about to give up my mission towards obtaining what I needed. Too many people had died. The entire town of Devera, Gurin, Shiroi, and of course, Roze, had all given their lives for me or to me. I wasn’t about to let their sacrifices toward my cause go in vain. Category:Blog posts